hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Danielle
Hurricane Danielle was one of five known tropical cyclones to have made landfall in New York City. The Hurricane formed ass a tropical wave off the coast of Africa on August 29th, and travelled across the Atlantic at a fairly moderate speed. On August 31st at 8am the tropical wave had formed into a tropical storm named Tropical Storm Danielle with 40-mph winds and a central low pressure of 1000mb. The storm was slow to develop at first and slow moving but after 4pm on August 31st, the storm had began to intensify rapidly strengthening with wind speeds and central pressure intensifying from 40mph and 999mb at 2pm to 50-mph and 995mb at 4pm to a Category 1 storm at 6pm with 75-mph winds and a pressure of 978mb. The storm continued to intensify reaching Category 2 status by 11pm on the 31st with wind speeds of 100-mph and a central pressure of 965mb. The storm continued to intensify very rapidly reaching Category 3 status by 1am on September 1st with winds of 115-mph and a central pressure of 959mb, traveling roughly 20-mph WNW reaching Category 4 status at 5am on September 1st, with wind speeds of 135-mph and a central pressure of 946mb, when the hurricane began to slow down gradually in speed, traveling over the warm moist waters just north of the Caribbean Islands. It would reach Category 5 status by 9am that morning September 1st with winds of 160-mph (gusting up to 195-mph) and a central pressure of 932mb. The storm continued to while traveling north of the Caribbean slowing down its traveling speed to 9-mph by 2pm by which time it had increased to a central pressure of 912mb with winds of 185-mph gusting to 225mph located north of Anguilla. After 6pm the storms movement would start to increase rapidly picking up from 10mph it would peak in intensity for the following next several hours peaking at 890mb with winds of 200-mph gusting to 240-mph while the storms moving speed would increase from 9-mph at 5pm on September 1st to 42-mph by 2am on September 2nd. The storm started to change course traveling westward until 9pm just northeast of the British Virgin Islands and begin traveling west-by-northwest until 2pm on September 2nd by which time the storm would have been traveling at 50-mph east of the Bahamas avoiding any landmass to weaken it and traveling too fast to avoid weakening from cooling waters further north. By 8am on September 3rd the storm had travelled as far north as off the coast of North Carolina was traveling at 37-mph NNE before making landfall between Emerald Isle, North Carolina and Atlantic Beach, North Carolina with 160-mph winds gusting up to 190-mph and a central pressure of 920mb. The storm would continue to move rapidly bringing with it storm surges of up to 23-feet at Atlantic Beach, and traveling just east of North Carolina's landmass, traveling just over Vriginia Beach up off the coast of the Delmarva Peninsuala up off of the Jersey Shore as a low end Category 4 hurricane with a central pressure of 940mb and winds of up to 135-mph with winds of over 50-mph in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Before finally making a permanant landfall over Brooklyn, New York with winds of 115-mph gusting to 150-mph and a central pressure of 950-mb. The storm delivered a 19-foot storm surge to Virgnia Beach, a 18-foot storm surge to Atlantic City, and because of hitting New York City at high-tide 17.4-foot storm surge at Battery Park because the wind directions on top of New Jersey blew the waters into the city harbor. The storm caused $200-Billion in damages blew out many skyscraper windows into the flooded subway system, before traveling over New England weakening rapidly to a Tropical Storm somewhere just north of the west/central Connecticut/Massachusetts border then weakening to just a tropical depression by 5am on September 4th before finally disapating over Nova Scotia. The storm was considered a repeat of the Great 1821 Norfolk-Long Island Hurricane as both storms travelled ver the same exact area in the same exact direction and the same exact intensities. The storm also killed 329 people and left 13,000 injured because of the massive evacuations that had to take place, over 1,400,000 people in NYC alone were living in flood prone areas from the storm. Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:New York hurricanes